1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the conversion or control of reduced sulfur species and related compounds formed in a viscose process, and more particularly, to a wet oxidation process for the control of reduced sulfur species and related compounds formed in a viscose processes and recovery of metal sulfate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts aimed at controlling the discharge of species produced from viscose processes have been undertaken. For example, Mukherjee et al. studied the absorption of carbon disulfide vapors in an alkaline solution by spray absorption techniques. Enneking described carbon disulfide control from a viscose process by carbon bed adsorption techniques. However, these processes typically have operational and economic limitations.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that control reduced sulfur compound emissions from viscose processes that are effective, economical, and readily integrated into the overall flow scheme of the viscose process.